


Black Velvet Skies

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the stars are dust, even the real ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Velvet Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "black velvet" at [femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1463057.html).

Drusilla laughed, her fists curling in the sheets as the giggles became uncontrollable, shaking through her entire body. “It whispers to me, the black velvet sky, the stars. It’s seen so much but I know the secrets it keeps.”

“Dru, darling,” Darla said with an exasperated sigh as she raised her head and looked up the length of Drusilla’s body. Pale naked skin to her waist and then the weirdest spectacle she’d seen in a long time. “That’s the skirt of your dress, you’ve just got it over your face. I’ll grant you, it’s nice but it’s not the night sky and those aren’t stars, it’s just the dust in this place. However if you shut up and let me concentrate, you’ll see real stars.”

“All the stars are dust!” Drusilla screamed with childlike joy. “Even the real ones! That's the secret, shh!”

“Give me strength,” Darla muttered against the inside of her thigh before she shook her head and returned to her cunt, tongue dancing over her clit in the hopes that she could make her come enough times that she wouldn’t care what the black velvet was saying to her, unless it was encouraging her to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
